


Workshop

by Mustachebabs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, pallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Pidge’s lab is the only quiet place in the castle.





	Workshop

_“Pidge?”  
_

_The call makes Pidge look up from her work. Allura is standing at the lab’s door._

_“Do you mind if I hang out a bit?”_

_The paladin nods, albeit a little confused, as the Altean comes in and takes a sit._

_“Don’t worry about me, carry on.” She says with a small smile._

That was three months ago now. After some initially silent sessions like that, Pidge had finally asked Allura if something was up. Turned out, Pidge’s lab was the only quiet place in the castle. It was mostly low hums of machinery and silence. It was also, the only place nobody needed anything from Allura.

Pidge had been taken aback at that, but she could relate. Despite the size of the castle, sometimes it felt like there was at least two other people at any given point within each room. In addition, all Allura did was sit in silence and that was all good with Pidge. She didn’t interfere with Pidge’s work nor did she seek to fill up the silence in the room with conversation.

One thing she did do as the sessions became more recurrent, was stare. Pidge could feel Allura’s eyes follow her work around the lab. It wasn’t demanding though, even when Pidge didn’t usually like having an audience, Allura didn’t make her feel nervous. If she was being honest, it was kind of nice, to be able to have company without necessary having expectations of each other.

Today in particular, it was rewarding.

Allura was sitting in the usual stool she had set up in the corner, which gave her a sideways view of Pidge’s main work bench. On the bench, was a mechanism Pidge had been working on for the last month. It was meant to amplify their radar reach, that was, as soon as Pidge got it to power up and stay that way.

If this new connection works, then it’ll be working in no time… Pidge holds her breath as she connects the circuit. For a second there’s nothing and then it comes to life with a ‘beep’.

“Yes, great job Pidge!” Allura’s voice comes excitedly, unable to contain herself.

Pidge laughs, both from Allura’s reaction and in ellation. “Thank you, Allura.”

“I should thank you too for letting me be there. It’s nice.” Allura admits as the two smile at each other.

“Having you here helped too.” Pidge adds. Allura’s presence helped her not get caught in her own head.

“Glad I could help…” Allura blushes at that, she hardly did anything but appreciated her presence could be of assistance somehow. Somehow this is now not just the more quiet space in the castle, but also the warmest.


End file.
